Promise You
by PiePilly
Summary: Ryeowook sedang mengandung anak jongwoon tapi sesuatu hal terjadi pada hari pernikahan mereka. Yewook M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

Title : Promise you

Author : Kim Sungly

Main Cast :

Rating : Yaoi, M-Preg

Ini ff pertama author. Maaf klo ceritanya geje, judul ga sesuai isi. Semua kritik dan saran di terima. Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan. Gomawo dan mohon bantuannya.

Chapter 1

" hyung.. .aku hamil," ucap namja cantik itu pada kekasihnya sambil mendundukan kepalanya dalam dalam

"..."

"joongwoon hyung... apakah kau marah padaku?" tampak namja manis itu mulai berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir lolos keluar. Namja cantik itu sekarang sangat takut. Takut jika apa yang ia takutkan dari 2 hari yang lalu sejak ia mengetahui ada kehidupan lain yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhya terjadi. Dia tidak ingin namja tampan itu meninggalkannya dan tidak mengakuinya.

"..."

Dengan sedikit keberanian, namja cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah namja tampan tersebut. Mata obsidian dan mata karamel itu saling bertemu. Saling berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di benak mereka masing-masing. Setelah cukup lama namja cantik itu kembali menunduk. terlihat raut wajah kekecewaan di wajah namja cantik itu. sekarang dia sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"jika hyung tidak mau bertanggung jawab.. tidak apa apa ..hiks... Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Tapi.. aku mohon hyung hiks... jangan suruh aku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku."

SREK

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar di tubuhnya yang pada akhirnya membuat kepala namja cantik menempel pada dada bidang yang hangat.

"kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu wookie chagy? Kenapa aku harus marah kalau ternyata kamu sedang mengandung anakku?"

"jadi.. hyung tidak marah?"

Yesung menjawabnya dengan mengangguk

"hyung mau bertanggung jawabkan?"

"tentu saja chagy, kita akan merawat uri aegya bersama. Kita akan menikah secepatnya. "

"gomawo hyung ! saranghae !"

"nado saranghae chagy"

_2 weeks later_

_Ryeowook pov_

Akhirnya hari yang ku tunggu bersama joong woong hyung tiba Setelah 2 minggu yang lalu aku mengatakan soal kehamilanku ini padanya dan ia berkata untuk menikahiku secepatnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa keesokan harinya dia datang kerumahku untuk melamarku tanpa memberi tahuku sebelumnya. syukurlah, orang tuaku setuju dengan hubungan kami dan menyuruh kami untuk segera menikah sebelum kandunganku ini membesar. Dan tibalah hari ini. Hari di mana aku akan menjadi istri dari ornag yang sangat aku cintai.

Saat ini aku sangat gugup. Sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai. Sekarang aku berada di ruang tunggu pengantin wanita. Saat sedang menunggu. Menunggu dengan gelisah. Mataku tertuju pada perutku yang tertutupi oleh gaun yang ku pakai. Akupun mengelus perutku dengan sayang sambil tersenyum

"baby.. perasaan umma tidak enak sekarang. kenapa appa lama sekali ya? Umma khawatir dengan appa"

Ya.. entah mengapa hatiku sangat gelisah saat ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku gelisah. Semoga saja itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

AKH !

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan perutku sangat sakit. Akupun mengusap perutku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya

"baby...wae? baby tidak sabar bertemu dengan appa ya?" berangsur-angsur rasa sakitku menghilang. Tapi entah kenapa aku semakin gelisah dan pikiranku hanya tertuju pada joongwoon hyung yang sampai saat ini belum datang padahal ini sudah lewat 10 menit.

BRAK !

Aku di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang berhasil membuka pintu ruanganku dengan sengat keras. Terlihan dia sedang mengatur nafasnya. Terlihat ia seperti habis berlari.

"kyu? Wae? "

"hyung ! kau harus segera ke rumah sakit!"

"mwo? Wae? Siapa yang sakit kyu?" perasaanku kembali tidak enak. Oh.. tidak.. pikiranku pasti salah.

"joongwoon hyung ! dia kecelakaan saat akan ke sini!"

JDER !

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong , kakiku serasa mati rasa. Air mataku pun langsung mengalir deras di kedua pipiku. Dengan sisa tenagaku aku berlari mengikuti kyu masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecang sampai ke rumah sakit.

_At hospital_

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong ruma sakit. Aku tidak bisa mendengar, berkata ataupun merasakan sesuatu yang aku tahu otakku hanyalah joongwoong hyung, jongwoon hyung dan jongwoon ingin segera bertemu dengannya melihat dengan kedua mataku sediri bagaimana keadaannya.

Akhirnya tibalah aku di depan ruang ICU. Aku melihat mrs kim sedang menangis di pelukan mr kim. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Akupun merosot terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Kuasakan sepasang lengan membantuku berdiri

"hyung.. berdirilah.. jangan duduk di lantai"

"kyu... hiks...joongwoon hyung...'

"dia akan baik-baik saja...percayalah.. joongwoon hyung akan kuat demi kau dan bayi kalian hyung..."

"kyu.. aku takut kyu... ia kan meninggalkanku..hiks..hiks.."

"ani... dia tidak akan meninggalkamu..."

_Ryeowook pov end_

Setelah cukup lama menunggu. Keluarlah seorang dokter membuka masker yang ia pakai dan berjalan menghampiri mereka

"bagaimana keadaannya dokter." Tanya mrs kim

"pasien mengalami patah kaki kiri, tulang rusuk , tulang belakang dan cidera yang cukup parah ada di otaknya. Saya tidak yakin pasien akan mampu bertahan." kata sang dokter yang membuat semua orang menjadi sedih. Terlebih ryeowook yang sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai saat mendegar berita itu. air matanya tak bisa lagi di bendung. Ia tak menyangka kalau semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"apa ada yang bernama ryeowook-ssi?" Ryeowook menatap dokter itu.

"ne. Dok." Raut wajah dokter tersebut begitu sedih. "waeyo?" tanyanya

"pasien ingin bertemu dengan anda." Secepat kilat. Ryeowook berlari masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Di lihatnya tubuh namja yang di cintainya itu tergolek lemas.

"hyung..."panggilnya seraya mengenggam erat tangan namja itu.

"wookie. Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu"

"hyung...kau pasti sembuh hyung" joongwoon menatap lekat-lekat ukenya tersebut

"berjanjilah kau akan menjaga kandunganmu wookie"

"kenapa hyung berkata seperti itu? Kita akan merawat uri aegya bersama-sama seperti janji kita 2 minggu yang lalu." joongwoon kembali tersenyum. Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ia terus saja menangis di samping joongwoon.

"ba..by chagy" joongwoon mengelus pelan perut ryeowook. "ini appa chagy" joongwoon terisak. Airmata mulai mengalir dari bola matanya.

"mian..hae chagy.. ap..pa ingin sekali melihatmu lahir, tapi..." joongwoon terdiam seraya menarik nafasnya panjang. " mianhae... appa tidak bisa melihatmu secara langsung cha..gy."

"appa sangat menyayangimu chagy. Kau.. harus menjaga ummamu...baik...baik..." ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"wookie..." ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya. " jangan menangis..lagi.."joongwoon menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi ryeowook

"hyuuung jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"ak..ku tidak akan meninggalkanmua chagy.. aku akan selalu di si..simu"

"hyuuung.."

"kau harus menjaga baik..baik uri..aegya.."

"hyung aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Joongwoon terus memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

"Cium aku woo..kie.." ryeowook menghapus air matanya lalu mengecup bibir joongwoon. Merekapun menikmati ciuman tersebut

"saranghae...jeong...mal saranghae..."joongwoon menarik tengkuk ryeowook agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka

"Nado jeongmal saranghae hyung..."jawab ryeowook lalu mencium lagi bibir joongwoon untuk yang terakhir kalinya

Tiba-tiba tangan yang ada di tengkuk ryeowook terjatuh Bersamaan dengan tidak adanya lagi gerakan dari bibirnya. Ryeowookpun menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"hyung..." ryeowook berusaha menbangunkan joongwoon yang sudah terpejam."hyung bangun! Jangan bercanda! Cepat bangun!" dia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh joongwoon.

"hyung jangan tinggalkan aku! hyung ayo bangun!" ryeowook semakin menangis histeris sementara semua yang ada di sana juga tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka untuk keluar.

"wookie hyung.. sudalah kau harus menerima semua ini. Joongwoon hyung sudah tenang surga."

"Ani ! katakan kalau joongwoon hyung belum mati. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku ! katakan ia hanya tidur kyu ! "

"wookie hyung..."

"KATAKAN KYU ! KATAKAN! HYUUUUUNGGG!"

TBC

Mohon reviewnya ^.^v


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note :maaf kalo chapter ini jelek, tidak sesuai harapan dan tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Terima kasih atas semua saran"nya. author sudah berusaha mewujudkanya di chapter ini. Semoga ini lebih baik dari chapter 1. Jika masih ada yang merasa kurang. Jangan sungkan" untuk memberikan komentar. jika ada yang merasa ff ini jelek dan tidak usah di lanjutkan tolong sampaikan saja. Gomawo^^v_**

_1 month later_

Satu bulan sudah ryeowook dirawat di rumah sakit. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, ryeowook seperti tidak punya semangat untuk hidup lagi. tubuhnya terlihat kurus jelas karena tak banyak asupan makanan yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya infuspun di pasang agar ia mendapatkan asupan nutrisi. Pikirannya masih saja tertuju pada jongwoon. Bahkan ia tidak memikirkan bagai mana keadaan janin yang sedang ia kandung.

Dokter yang merawat ryeowook mengatakan jika ia masih saja seperti ini, dia bisa saja kehilangan bayinya. Karena semakin lama kandungan ryeowook semakin melemah di tambah keadaan psikis ryeowook yang masih terguncang juga dapat memperburuk keadaan bayinya.

ryeowook pov

Sudah satu bulan aku seperti ini. Menangis.. hanya itulah yang aku lakukan semenjak kau meninggal hyung. Apakah kau melihatnya hyung. Sungguh.. aku masih belum percaya apa yang terjadi. Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat tanpa kau memberikan waktu untukku mempersiapkan diriku jika kau pergi.

"kau jahat hyung. kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Tanyaku pada sebuah foto. Foto yang berisikan potret kita berdua saat kencan petama kita. Kau tersenyum sangat menawan di foto itu. Membuatku kembali teringat akan senyummu itu, senyum yang takkan pernah ku lupakan.

Tes..tes..

Sekali lagi dengan mata yang buram karena air mataku tak kunjung berhenti, aku memandang lagi potret dirimu.

"jongwoon hyung...hiks..."

Ryeowook pov end

KLEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan wajah bagai malaikat berjalan mendekati ryeowook sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

Saat ia melihat ryeowook sedang menangis. Ia segar meletakan nampan tersebut di meja nakas mendudukan dirinya di samping ryeowook lalu membawa ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"chagy.. ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Umma.. aku merindukan jongwoon hyung, umma"

"sst.. uljima chagy. Kamu harus belajar untuk merelakannya pergi. Jika Jongwoon melihatmu dari surga, dia pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini"

"jika dia sedih melihatku seperti ini kenapa dia meninggalkanku umma"

"Pasti tuhan mempunyai rencana lain di balik semua ini wookie. Percayalah jika mungkin ini yang terbaik buat kalian berdua"

"tapi kenapa harus seperti ini umma. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa jongwoon hyung umma."

"kalau begitu belajarlah untuk merelakannya wookie'

"Nggak bisa umma"

"Nggak bisa karena kamu belum mencobanya. Dengarkan umma. Kamu harus belajar merelakannya wookie. Walaupun kamu menangis sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan mungkin kembali."

"Dan kamu juga harus ingat wookie, jongwoon juga menitipkan seseorang yang ada di tubuhmu untuk kamu jaga sekarang. Jongwoon sudah memintamu untuk menjaganya kan? Apakah kamu sudah lupa wookie?" ucapnya seraya mengelus perut wookie yang sedikit mulai membeser karena usia kandungannya sudah lebih dari 2 bulan.

DEG

Ryeowook pun tersadar akan perkataan ummanya barusan. Memang ia benar benar melupakan bayi yang sedang di kandungnya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari itu.

"..."

"Pikirkanlah lagi apa yang tadi umma katakan. Kamu tidak boleh terus terusan mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Memang kamu sangat terpukul dengan kepergian jongwoon. Tetapi apakah kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan bayimu ini? Ia sudah kehilangan appanya. Dan sekarang ummanya malah tidak memperdulikannya. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaannya. Pasti dia akan sangat sedih."

Ryeowook tampak berpikir, mencerna kata-kata sang umma.

"Pikirkanlah semuanya baik-baik nak" Mrs. kim membelai pelan rambut wookie.

oOo

Hari-hari berikutnya keadaan ryeowook masih tetap sama. Tak ada perkembangan apa-apa. Ia tetap tak mau makan. Tak mau melakukan apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangis sambil memandang foto mereka berdua.

KLEK

Namja cantik itu menoleh saat terdengar suara handle pintu yang bergerak, terbuka sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya menampilakan sesosok namja tampan.

"Hyung. Apa aku boleh masuk?" namja tampan tadi menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian menghampiri namja cantik yang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya.

"..."merasa tak ada jawaban dari ryeowook, ia kembali bertanya.

"bagaimana kabarmu hyung? Hyung sudah makan?"

"..." wookie masih tidak bergeming.

"ah! Aku tahu. Hyung pasti belum makan kan? Lihat apa yang aku bawa. Tada ! aku bawakan bibimbap kesukaan hyung! Hyung suka kan? Aku suapi ya?" sambil menyodorkan sendok ke bibir wookie.

"..." tetap saja wookie tidak berkata apa-apa dan tidak membuka mulutnya.

"ayo hyung di makan. Ini enak sekali lo ! Aaa !" kata kyu sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan maksud agar wookie mengikuti gerakannya.

"aku tidak mau"

"ayolah hyung.. sedikit saja"

"tidak mau."

"hyung pasti lapar kan?" terus saja memaksa wookie untuk makan.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak ! apa kau sudah tuli ha?" sambil membanting piring yang ada di tangan kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu hyung mau apa? Akan aku belikan." Jawab kyu masih bersabar sambil membersihkan pecahan piring yang tadi dibanting.

"aku hanya ingin jongwoon hyung"

"dia sudah mati hyung" tanpa menoleh ke arah ryeowook.

"Ani. Dia belum mati."

"dia sudah mati sebulan yang lalu. Apa kau masih belum percaya?"jawabnya dengan datar tetap tak melihat wookie.

"hiks...hiks..."terlihat bahu kecil itu bergetar dengan kepala ia tundukkan dalam-dalam

Karena mendengar isakan dari wookie hal itu langsung membuat kyuhyun terkejut. Kyuhyun pun reflek menghampiri wookie dan meninggalkan apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

"hyung... mianhae."

"kyu, aku ingin jongwoon hyung. Bawa dia kesini kyu. Aku yakin jongwoon hyung masih hidup. Yang kemarin kita lihat pasti bukan dia. Jebal kyu. Aku sangat merindukannya."

"hyung kumohon hentikan!"

"kyu .. hiks..aku ingin .. Bawakan dia untukku ku.. jebal" wookie makin terisak.

"hyung..." kyu masih bersabar

"kyu pliss... aku mohon ... hiks..."

"HYUNG ! LUPAKAN DIA. DIA SUDAH MATI HYUNG. WALAUPUN KAU MEMOHON PADAKU SELAMAANYA, DIA TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA KEMBALI LAGI ! SADARLAH HYUNG! "bentak kyu yang memang kesabarannya sudah habis karena mendengarnya yang langsung membuat ryeowook menghentikan tangisannya seketika karena terkejut.

"hiks...hiks.."hening yang ada hanya terdengar isakkan wookie di ruangan itu.

"aku mau keluar sebentar hyung." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar menuju taman rumah sakit meninggalkan wookie sendirian yang masih terisak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan sampai akhirnya ia sampai di tamanpun kyu masih memikirkan namja cantik itu. Jujur. Ia tak tega melihat wookie seperti ini. Seperti kehilangan harapan hidup. Setiap hari melihatnya menangis membuatnya sangat sakit. Memang, jika ia berada di posisi ryeowook. Pasti ia akan mengalami hal yang sama.

Ia sangat tau tentang perjalanan cinta wookie karena wookie selalu bercerita tentang itu kepadanya. Dia pun juga tau kalau jongwoon adalah cinta pertama wookie. Untunglah cinta wookie tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. akhirnya 1 tahun yang lalu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kyu sangat bahagia saat itu karena saat itu ia melihat raut kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah wookie saat ia menceritakan hal tersebut.

Dan satu bulan yang lalu wookie mengatakan kepadanya kalau ia akan menikah dengan jongwoon karena dia sudah hamil. Awalnya kyu sangat terkerjut karena itu sangat mendadak. Dan kyu hanya bisa mendukung keputusan wookie selama itu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tapi

semua kebahagiaan itu hilang dalam sekejab. di hari pernikahan yang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu, sang namja tampan itu pergi selama-lamanya karena kecelakaan mobil saat akan ke gereja. tentu saja Ia pasti sangat terpukul

"Ah ! " kyu mengusap wajah nya dengan kasar lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia ingin sekali membuat hyungnya kembali tersenyum. tapi sepertinya hanya kehadiran jongwoon lah yang dapat membuatnya kembali seperti hyungnya yang ia kenal.

oOo

Setelah merasa tenang setelah menenangkan diri, kyu bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamar wookie. Ia pikir ia harus segera minta maaf kepada hyungnya itu kare dia sudah membentaknya sehingga membuatnya takut. Selama perjalanan menuju ke kamar, kyu memikirkan kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk di sampaikan kyu sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ia mengatur nafasnya agar terlihat tenang. Setelah di rasa cukup. Lalu ia membuka knok pintu.

"hyung. Aku kemba.." kyu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tertegun di depan pintu. masih masih terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Hyungnya, ryeowook sedang berpelukan dengan seseorang namja berpakaian dokter yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh kyu.

Mendengar ada orang yang masuk. Namja itu pun memenoleh ke belakang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang semakin membuat kyu tercengang, syok, diam membatu. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Akhirnya satu kata keluar dari bibir kyu yang mungkin ia juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Jongwoon hyung"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**note : makasih buat semua review yang kemaren. sekali lagi maaf kalo chapter ini jelek, panjang dan membosankan dan gak sesuai harapan. :D**

chapter 3

"Jongwon hyung"

Terlihat orang tersebut sedang berusaha membalikan badan dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan wookie.

"Ah ! Annyeong ! Syukurlah ada yang datang. Kau bisa bantu aku melepaskan pelukannya?"

Kyu masih tak bergeming

"hey ! kau dengar tidak?"

"eh?n..ne" segera kyu berjaran ke arah mereka berdua untuk membantu orang itu dengan cara membujuk wookie pelan-pelan. Ia yakin. Wookie pasti mengira orang itu adalah jongwoon karena mereka sangat persis.

"hyung. Bisakah kau melepaskannya? Kasihan dia kalau di peluk begitu"

"Aniya.. hiks.. Kalau aku melepaskannya, jongwoon hyung akan pergi lagi..hiks"

"hyung~ dia bukan jongwoon hyung. Kau salah orang. Sekarang lepaskan, ne?" sambil menarik satu lengan wookie yang menggenggam erat jas putih dokter itu.

"Ani ! aku tidak mungkin salah orang. Apa kau buta kyu!"

"hyung~. Jongwon hyung itu sudah ma..."

"mati? Kau mau bilang kalau jongwoon hyung sudah mati? Begitu? Lalu yang di depanku dan kupeluk sekarang ini siapa? Rohnya?" belum selesai kyu berbicara wookie memotong kalimatnya sambil menatap kyu tajam dengan mata yang memerah karena menangis.

"hyung~ kumohon lepas ya.."

"Ani!"

"hyung..."

"nggak mau !" makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Hyung!"

"enggak !"

"umm... wookie-ah. bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Hyung jadi sulit bernafas kalau dipeluk seperti ini" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mememotong pertengkaran 2 namja tadi.

"nggak mau ! nanti hyung pergi lagi" lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada orang itu.

"hyung janji gak akan pergi kalau wookie mau lepasin hyung."

"enggak mau. Hyung juga pernah janji sama wookie kayak gitu tapi hyung malah ninggalin wookie"

"kali ini janji, hyung gak akan ke mana-mana, ne?"

Wookie mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mata obsidian yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Mencari apakah ada kebohongan di balik tatapan itu.

"janji ya?"

"Ne" sambil tersenyum sangat manis agar terlihat meyakinkan.

"Yakso?" mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke depan orang itu.

"Yakso." jawabnya lantang dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking wookie. Wookie pun akhirnya tersenyum setelah sekian lama senyumnya hilang. Kyu yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat senyum wookie kembali.

Dengan perlahan wookie mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh orang itu tapi tetap memegang jasnya. Kyu pun merasa lega akhirnya mau menurut untuk melepaskan pelukannya walaupun bukan karena dia.

Orang itu menatap ke arah kyu dan tersenyum

"gomawo kau telah membantuku"

"ah ! tidak. Itu karena anda sendiri yang telah berhasil membujuknya"

"hahaha! Ne, tapi sekali lagi gomawo."

"hyung~."panggil wookie dengan manja

"Eh..ne? wae wookie?" orang itu kaget mendengar suara wookie yang ada di sampingnya dan langsung menoleh.

"hyung~ bogoshipo"

Orang itu melirik kyu sekilas. Kyu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar menjawab kata" wookie

"nado bogoshipo wookie-ah."

"kalau hyung merindukan wookie kenapa hyung tidak pernah menemui wookie?

"er...itu..." dokter muda itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia melirik kyu. Tapi dilihatnya kyu juga sama bingung dengannya.

"itu apa hyung?"

"er.. itu.. hyung banyak kerjaan. Jadi hyung sangat sibuk jadi hyung tidak bisa menemui wookie"

"oh.. begitu.. hyung tahu tidak? Selama hyung pergi. Semua orang mengatakan kalau hyung itu sudah mati. Mereka jahat sekali. Terutama kyu yang terus saja memaksaku untuk melupakan hyung. Tapi wookie tetap tidak percaya karena wookie yakin hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku. Iya kan?"

"eh.. n..ne wookie" sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita wookie tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Umm. Hyung. Sudah lah jangan di bahas lagi. sekarang hyung tidur ne? dari tadi hyung belum istirahat. Hyung pasti lelah habis menangis terus."Kyu yang dari tadi diam mulai mengalihkan topik lain agar wookie tidak bertanya terus kepada orang itu.

"enggak mau. Kalau hyung tidur nanti joongwoon hyung akan pergi lagi."

"tapi mau sampai kapan hyung tidak mau tidur? Hyung butuh istirahat"

"enggak mau!" sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"hyung~"

"Emm.. wookie-ah.. sekarang wookie tidur, ne? wookie harus banyak istirahat. " kata dokter itu memotong perdebatan mereka.

"enggak mau. Nanti hyung bakal pergi lagi."

"hyung nggak akan pergi. Hyung kan udah janji sama wookie. Kalau wookie nggak percaya. Hyung temanin wookie tidur gimana?"

"Ne ! wookie mau di temani hyung tidur. Sini hyung tidur di samping wookie." Dengan senyumnya yang lebar ia segera menggeser tubuhnya memberi sebagian tempat di kasurnya untuk dokter itu tidur. Tapi sebelum dokter itu melangkah. Tangannya di tahan oleh kyu.

"Emm... mian dok..ehmm...itu.." bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Hanya sampai ia tertidur. Ok?" katanya sambil berbisik agar wookie tidak mendengarnya.

"Ne.." Segera kyu pergi keluar meninggalkan 2 namja itu dan memilih duduk di depan kamar sampai dokter itu keluar.

oOo

Selama menunggu, masih memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi. Dia masih belum seutuhnya percaya kalau ia melihat orang yang mirip bahkan sangat mirip dengan jongwoon. Namja yang sudah di nyatakan meninggal dan dikuburkan sebulan yang lalu.

_Kyuhyun pov_

_Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan jongwoon. Yang membedakannya hanya dia memakai kacamata. tapi tetap saja mereka sanggat mirip. Dia betul" seperti duplikat jongwoon. Rambutnya, hidungnya, bibirnya, wajahnya, cara dia berjalan dan berbicara semuanya sama. Apa dia benar-benar jongwoon hyung. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jongwoon hyung sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Aku sendiri yang menyaksikan kecelakaan itu,aku yang mengantar wookie hyung ke rumah sakit, aku melihat sendiri saat-saat jongwoon hyung menghembuskan nafas terakhir dan aku juga menghadiri pemakamanya. Jadi mana mungkin orang itu jongwoon hyung yang hidup kembali. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal._

"Ah ! setelah ini aku harus tau siapa dia sebenarnya."

_Kyuhyun pov end_

_Stengah jam kemudian_

KLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan kyu yang dari tadi melamunkan apa yang di pikirkan di orang yang daritadi ia pikirkan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Hai. Kau masih di sini rupanya. Mian membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi wookie sulit sekali untuk tidur. Dia masih berpikir aku akan pergi."sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kyu.

"ne. gwenchana. Gomawo dok sudah membuat wookie tidur."

"ne. oh iya. Kita belum berkenalan dari tadi. Kim Yesung imnida. Aku dokter baru di sini."

"Kyuhyun imnida. Aku sepupunya wookie"

Beberapa saat keheningan melanda 2 namja ini. Mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Berusaha untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"ehm.. yesung-ssi. Aku mau.."

"panggil hyung saja"

"ne. hyung...aku mau tanya. Kenapa kau bisa di ruangan ini dan berpelukan dengan wookie hyung?"

"ah itu ya. Begini ceritanya..."

_Flashback_

Di salah satu lorang rumah sakit Seoul hospital yang berada di lantai 3 tampak sepi. Hanya terlihat segelintir orang yang lewat di sana entah itu perawat atau keluarga pasien. Tampak juga seorang dokter muda yang melewati lorong tersebut dengan wajah kusut karena lelah. Ya ia baru saja di pindahkan tugas di rumah sakit itu. Baru seminggu bekerja di sana , ia di berikan banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya. Ia juga yang mengontrol keadaan pasien-pasien yang seharusnya adalah tugas dokter yang ia gantikan.

_Yesung pov_

_"ah~ punggung dan kakiku pegal sekali. Seharian mengelilingi rumah sakit untuk mengontrol semua pasien-pasienku apalagi semua ruangan pasienku menebar di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit ini. Membuatku harus naik turun lift dan berjalan di seluruh koridor rumah sakit. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai pekrjaanku ini. Aku sangat senang saat di beri tau akan di pindahkan ke Seoul hospital tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sesibuk ini"_sambil memukul-mukul punggungnya yang pegal.

Hiks...hiks...

"eh? Suara apa itu? Sepertinya ada yang menangis? Tapi siapa dan di mana?"

Hiks...hiks...

"sepertinya suaranya berasal dari sana ?"kataku sambil lebih menajamkan pendengaranku.

Hiks..hikss...

"benar ! suara itu dari ruangan ini. Siapa yang menangis?"

Aku mencoba mengintip dari jendala kamar itu. Mataku memperhatikan sesosok namja dengan kondisi yang sedikit menyedihkan. Matanya terlihat sembab. Bulir-bulir airmata terus mengalir dari pipi mulusnya. Bibirnya pun bergetar dan suara tangisnya begitu menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya termasuk aku.

Karena tidak tega mendengar dan melihatnya menangis, kuputuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan. Mungkin saja aku bisa menenangkannya dan membuatnya berhenti menangis.

KLEK

Knok pintu itu sukses ku buka. Kulihat namja itu masih sama posisinya seperti tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiaranku di ruangan ini. Kulihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Ada pecahan piring masih berserakan di lantai. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. dia menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam sampai airmatanya langsung di tempat tidur tidak mengalir di pipinya.

Kuletakan tanganku di punggungnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Hei. Gwenchana? Kenapa menangis?"

"hiks...hikss." dia tidak mejawab pertanyaanku dan masih saja menangis

Kududukan tubuhku di depannya. Aku mengangakt wajahnya sedikit agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Sungguh, saat melihat wajahnya. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya kata "Manis" walaupun dia sedang menangis aku yakin, saat dia tersenyum pasti akan lebih manis lagi. Matanya terpejam tapi airmata tetap mengalir keluar dari sana. Ku tangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

"uljima ne? jika ada masalah. Kau bisa cerita dengan hyung. Arra?"

Dia mulai merespon perkataanku. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit dan mulai membuka matanya. Kulihat raut jawah yang penuh dengan kesedihan itu menatapku. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena aku melihat expresinya berubah menjadi terkejut. Aku bingung dengan perubahan itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku sampai-sampai dia sangat terkejut begitu.

"Wae? Apa ada yang salah dengan hyung?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya selembut mungkin.

"Hyung... ini benar hyung kan?" dia memegang erat kedua lenganku

"eh?"

"ini benar hyung kan? Kau jongwoon hyung kan?"

_apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Apa dia mengenalku? Tapi sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Dan lagi, siapa itu jongwoon. Apa orang itu yang sudah membuatnya menangis?_

GREP.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar di punggungku. Aku terkejut dengan pelukannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Hyung~ hiks.. aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tau itu kan? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membalas pelukannya untuk menengkanya.

_Yesung pov end_

"jadi begitulah ceritanya. Dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya sampai akhirnya kau datang menolongku."

"oh... jadi begitu."

"oh iya. Aku mau tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan wookie. Kenapa saat dia melihatku, dia tampak sangat terkejut dan sepertinya dia mengenalku? Padahal aku yakin ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Dan juga siapa itu jongwoon? Kenapa wookie bercerita kalau kau mengatakan bahwa jongwoon itu sudah mati?' yesung mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang masih berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Kyu yang mendengarnya sudah menyangka yesung akan bertanya seperti itu. Helaan nafas berat dihembuskan kyu sebelum mulai menjawab pertanyaan yesung.

"Jongwoon itu adalah cinta pertama sekaligus namjachingu wookie. Mereka sudah berhubungan selama 1 tahun. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi dan saling mencintai. Kenapa ia seperti mengenalmu? Itu karena kalian sangat mirip. Wajah, hidung, bibir, rambut, cara berjalan sampai bicarapun sama wookie hyung mengira kau adalah jonwoon. Selama 1 tahun mereka lewati dengan kebahagiaan. Aku yang menjadi saksi hubungan merekapun hanya bisa ikut bahagia."

"Sampai kira-kira satu stengah bulan yang lalu wookie mengatakan kalau mereka akan menikah karena wookie sudah terlanjur hamil. Awalnya aku tidak percaya karena tidak mungkin seorang namja bisa hamil. Tapi keraguan itu hilang saat aku melihat kesungguhan di mata keduanya. Aku hanya bisa mendukung semua keputusan mereka. Mungkin saja itu yang terbaik intuk mereka."

"2 minggu kemudian adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Wookie hyung sudah berangkat duluan ke gereja. Sementara aku dan jongwoon hyung masih bersiap-siap. Setelah semuanya beres. Kami berangkat dengan 2 mobil yang sudah di siapkan. Jongwoon dan aku berada di mobil yang berbeda. Di tengah perjalanan, ada sebuah truk dari arah kiri menerobos lampu merah. Kedua mobil tidak bisa menelak tabarkan itu. Aku yang di belakangnya hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. Mobil itu hancur di bagian kiri dan aku langsung ingat kalau jonwoon hyung saat itu duduk di sebelah kiri. Aku langsung keluar dan belari menghampiri mobil itu. Semua yang ada di mobil itu terluka. Tapi yang paling parah adalah jonwoon hyung. Ku lihat jongwoon hyung terjepit di dalam dengan banyak darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung menelepon ambulance dan langsung mengendarai mobil yang tadi ku naiki melajukannya ke gereja untuk menjemput wookie hyung."

"setelah wookie hyung ku jemput dan kami bergegas ke rumah sakit. Setelah cukup lama menunggu tanpa kepastian dokterpun keluar membawa kabar buruk jika jongwoon hyung tidak akan bisa bertahan. Dan di hari itupun dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Meninggalkan wookie hyung yang sedang hamil."

"sejak saat itu. Wookie hyung selalu seperti ini. Tidak mau makan, tidak mau melakukan apapun. Ia hanya mau jonwoon hyung. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau jonwoon hyung telah mati. Dan akhirnya kau datang yang membuat dia bisa terenyum kembalii seperti dulu."

Yesung terhenyak mendengar cerita kyuhyun tentang apa yang terjadi dengan wookie. Namja rapuh itu harus mengalami hal seberat itu. Ditinggal namjachingunya saat ia sedang hamil. Yesung tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"setelah ku lihat senyum wookie hyung kembali. Aku berpikir, aku tidak mau melihat senyum itu hilang lagi. aku ingin membuat wookie hyung selalu tersenyum lagi."

"..."

"hyung mau tidak membantuku?"

TBC

mohon reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

"hyung mau tidak membantuku?" tatapanya lurus kedepan

"membantu apa?"

"seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku ingin membuat wookie hyung tersenyum"

"lalu?"

"aku butuh bantuanmu " tetap tidak menoleh.

"aku? Untuk apa? "perasaannya mulai tidak enak mendengar kata-kata kyu

"untuk menjadi jongwoon hyung." Menoleh kepada yesung dengan tatapan mata yang memohon.

"MWO? Ani! Aku tidak mau ! kenapa harus aku?"

"Cuma kau yang yang bisa hyung~. Jebal~. Bantulah aku."

"hanya karena wajahku mirip dengan kekasihnya aku harus berpura-pura jadi orang itu? Tidak akan!" mulai bangkit dari duduknya tanpa menatap ke arah kyu.

"hyung.. kumohon..."

"kalau dia sampai tau bagaimana?"

"dia tidak akan tau kalau kita tidak memberitahunya. Aku akan memberitahu orangtua wookie hyung tentang ini. Mereka pasti akan setuju. Aku yakin mereka akan menutup mulut rapat-rapat."

"..."

"hyung...kumohon pikirkanlah lagi!" teriak kyu saat melihat yesung berjalan meninggalkannya.

oOo

"eugh..."

seorang namja manis menggeliatkan tubuhnya pertanda ia akan bangun dari tidurnya. Objek pertama yang di lihatnya adalah sesosok namja tampan yang sedang melihat ke arah jendela yang membelakanginya.

"kyu..."

"hyung... kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Wookie tidak menjawab. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu. Dirabanya tempat tidurnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"hiks..hiks...". kyu yang mendengar wookie menangis segera mendekatinya.

"hyung? Kenapa menangis?"

"kyu... hiks..dimana jongwoon hyung.. hiks.. apa dia pergi lagi?..hiks"

"Ani hyung...jongwoon hyung tidak pergi. Tadi dia memberi tahuku kalau dia harus bekerja lagi. tapi dia berjanji kalau kerjaannya sudah selesai, dia akan mengunjungimu." Katanya untuk menenangkan wookie.

Memang, kyu sudah bertekad akan tetap menjalankan rencananya. Dia sudah memberitahu umma dan appa kim. Mereka sangat setuju dengan ide kyu. Itu semua untuk kebaikan wookie juga. Dan walaupun yesung belum menyetujui tapi dia yakin yesung pasti akan setuju.

"benarkah? Tapi Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"Tadi kan hyung sedang tidur. Jadi dia tidak mau mengganggu hyung. Sudah ne? jangan menangis lagi."

"Ne." jawabnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"sekarang hyung makan ne? hyung pasti lapar." Sambil bangkit hendak mengambil piring yang sudah di siapkannya.

"aku tidak lapar kyu"

"hyung harus makan. Hyung pernah janji akan makan kalau aku membawa jongwoon hyung ke sini. Benar kan?"

"..."

"hyung harus banyak makan. Lihat badan hyung sangat kurus padahal hyung sedang hamil. Bagaimana kalau jongwoon hyung tau. Pasti dia menganggap hyung tidak bisa menjaga anak kalian dengan baik. Dia pasti sangat marah dan kecewa."

"..." mendengar perkataan kyu. wookie menatap ke perutnya lalu membelainya dengan lembut.

"aku mau makan kyu." sebuah senyum pun terukir di wajah kyu.

oOo

_4 hari kemudian_

"kyu...kenapa jongwoon hyung tidak datang lagi?"

"mungkin dia sedang sibuk hyung?"

"Sesibuk itu kah sampai tidak mengunjungiku bahkan menghubungiku. Ini sudah 4 hari."

"tenang hyung. Dia pasti datang." berusaha menenangkan padahal hatinya sedang gelisah.

oOo

di sebuah ruangan, seorang namja tampan sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

"apakah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku minta?"

"Ne , uisanim. Semua sudah ada di sana. Seluruh catatan kesehatan pasien selama 4 hari terakhir. Kesehatannya mulai meningkat. Dia juga tidak terlihat tertekan lagi. sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya senang."

Namja tampan yang ternyata yesung itu tersenyum senang setelah mendengar penuturan yeoja yang tak lain adalah salah satu perawat yang menangani wookie. Yesung memang meminta perawat itu mengawasi keadaan wookie dan memberitahukan kepadanya.

"yasudah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Tanpa melihat ke yeoja itu dan terus membaca.

Namja tampan itu tampak bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa melepas tatapan matanya dari catatan kesehatan wookie yang baru di dapatnya.

"sebegitu bahagianyakah dia bertemu denganku hanya karena dia menganggap aku adalah kekasihnya?" yesung tersenyum miris.

Jujur dia memang lebih senang saat melihat wookie tersenyum. senyum yang bisa membuat jantung seorang kim yesung berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan yesung tidak bisa bohong kalau dia juga merindukan senyum itu...

"apakah aku harus melakukannya?"

oOo

_keesokan harinya_

"Umma..."

"Ne?"

"jongwoon hyung tidak datang lagi?"

"mungkin dia sedang sibuk sayang" sambil mengelus rambut wookie. Umma kim memang sudah di beri tahu tentang rencana kyu oleh kyu sendiri. Saat mendengarnya dia langsung setuju. Dia hanya berpikir ini semua untuk kebaikan wookie dan calon cucunya.

"apa jongwoon hyung marah padaku?"

"eh? Apa maksudmu sayang? Kenapa jongwoon harus marah padamu?"

"kyu bilang aku telalu kurus walau sedang hamil lalu membuat jongwoon hyung kecewa karena aku tidak bisa menjaga anak kita dengan baik"

"aniya . Mana mungkin jongwoon marah padamu. Kau tau kan kalau dia sangat mencintaimu. Dan kalau kamu tidak mau membuat jonwoon kecewa. Kamu harus menjaga calon cucu umma ini dengan baik. Arra?"

"Ne umma.."

KLEK

Suara pintu terbuka yang menampakkan sosok namja tammpan yang dari tadi sedang di bicarakan oleh kedua rang tadi. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Jongwoon hyung! " teriak wookie senang. Senyum lebar langsung terukir di wajah namja cantik itu. Sementara umma kim masih terdiam terkejut saat melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka seseorang yang di lihatnya saat ini memang sama persis dengan kekasih wookie, tidak seperti yang di bayangkannya. Saat itu Umma kim hanya berpikir mungkin hanya sedikit terdapat kesamaan dari keduanya.

"wookie-ah.." namja tampan itu membukuk ke arah umma kim yang hanya di balas dengan senyum tipis sebelum berjalan ke arah wookie lalu memeluknya.

"bagai mana keadaan mu dan aegya kita ini?euhm?" yesung mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang wooki sambil mengelus perut wookie.

"aku baik hyung. Aegya juga baik. Dia sangat merindukan appanya." Sambil ikut mengelus perutnya.

"eum? Benarkah? Benarkah anak appa ini merindukan appa? Atau umma yang merindukan appa?" Tanyanya pada perut wookie seolah-olah mengajak bayi itu berbicara.

"hyung~" wajah wookie seakan memanas mendengar perkataan yesung yang benar seratus persen kalau dia merindukan namja itu.

"Ne..ne.. hyung juga merindukamu." Membawa wookie kembali ke pelukan hangatnya.

Umma kim yang menyaksikan moment yewook tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia. Wookie nya bisa tersenyum kembali hanya karena seorang namja yang mirip dengan kekasih putranya itu. Tanpa terasa setetes liquid bening hampir lolos keluar dari matanya tapi dia segera menghapusnya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Memberikan mereka waktu berdua untuk melepas rindu walaupun kenyataannya hanya 1 pihak saja yang melakukannya.

oOo

KLEK

Pintu kamar inap wookie terbuka dan menampakan mrs kim dan seorang namja tampan bernama kyu. saat keluar, mrs kim tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kyuhyung yang memang sengaja datang untuk menjenguk wookie. Mrs juga sudah memberitahu kyu bahwa wookie sekarang sedang bersama yesung. Itu membuat hati kyu sedikit lega karena ada harapan permintaannya kepada yesung di terima.

"Umma! Kyu!" mrs kim melihat ke arah yesung yang sedang duduk di samping wookie tersenyum lembut. Sementara namja yang di perhatikan memperlihatkan senyum canggungnya.

"Bagaimana mengobrolnya? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Ne ! tentu saja sangat menyenangkan umma !" jawab wookie bersemangat.

Yesung melirik ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan wookie dan mrs kim. Yesung mengisyaratkan pada kyuhyun untuk berbicara berdua di luar. Kyu yang mengerti segera pamit untuk keluar sebentar.

Yesung yang melihat kyu berjalan keluar berpura-pura melihat jam tangannya

"Aigoo ! wookie-ah, mianhae. Aku harus pergi. aku ada jadwal untuk mengecek kondisi pasien."

"kenapa tiba-tiba sekali hyung? Wookie kan masih mau hyung di sini?" sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"mianhae wookie-ah. Tadi kita keasikan ngobrol jadi hyung lupa waktu. Tidak akan lama kok. Hyung akan ke sini nanti kalau kerjaan hyung sudah beres, ne?" alasan yesung tadi masih membuat wookie makin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"wookie-ah. biarkan jongwoon bekerja dulu ne. banyak pasien yang sudah menunggunya. Nantikan jongwoon datang lagi" kata mrs kim ikut menambahi.

"Ne.. hyungie boleh pergi. tapi jangan lama-lama, ne?"

"Ne.. arraseo"

CUP

Yesung mengecup kilat kening wookie di depan mata mrs kim. Setelah beberapa saat, yesung baru sadar akan perbuatannya. dia melirik ke arah mrs kim sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hyung pergi wookie."

oOo

di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Di sebuah bangku taman belakang rumah sakit. Hanya terdengar suara semilir angin di antara mereka. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Setelah beberapa saat namja yang tampan yang lebih muda membuka suaranya lebih dulu

"hyung..go.."

"beritahu semuanya kepada ku.." akhirnya terdengar juga suara dari namja tampan yang satunya. Memotong perkataan yang belum selesai tadi.

"Ne?"

"Semuanya. Semua tentang mereka berdua. Apa yang mereka suka, apa yang mereka lakukan berdua, tempat favorit mereka, dan lainnya. Aku harus mengetahuinya"

"Arra. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

TBC

**Sekali lagi maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, Alurnya terlalu cepat, banyak typo dll. sebenarnya saya sudah ga pede lagi buat ngelanjutin ni crita. saya berniat buat di aja ni crita/ga di lanjutin lagi. adakah yang gag setuju ma rencana ni? klo ada yang g setuju gag bakal saya stop deh tapi para readers harus bersabar cz saya rencananya mau hiatus dulu. ga lama kok. mungkin cuma ampe selesai unas aja. ok? di mohon pengertiannya. saya udah kelas 3. hehe ! harap bersabar menunggu. gomawo buat yang udah baca dan ngikutin crita ini ampe chapter 4. moga2 tetep ngikutin ampe end. ok?**

**yang terakhir. makasih buat semua readers yang kemaren udah ngereview. semua keritik dan saran sangat membangun. dan jangan lupa chapter ini juga di review ya. gomawo !**


End file.
